This project proposes to improve professional understanding of genetics, genome technology, and the ethical, legal, and social implications of this information and technology as they relate to the dental and dental hygiene professions. This proposal addresses two Healthy People 2010 priority areas--oral health and genetics. It is predicted that the molecular control of bone, periodontal, salivary gland, tooth development and oral cancer will lead to innovative treatment approaches that differ greatly from dentistry's current surgical-based techniques. Tissue engineering approaches are already making significant improvements in cell manipulation and developing skin, bones, and cartilage. Advances in drug delivery, gene therapy, and biopharmaceuticals will create new therapeutic methods that differ from those currently taught. As information about the genetic makeup of individuals increases, additional susceptibility or risk factors will be identified that influence the severity of oral disease. Practitioners need to be able to identify those at risk, educate patients, make appropriate referrals, and tailor preventive strategies. Currently, no instructional materials exist to teach dental professionals the complex decision-making skills related to genetic conditions. This project has 5 major initiatives: 1) to identify the essential genetic clinical knowledge and decision-making skills that dental clinicians require for patient care; 2) to design and validate case-study and supporting self-study modules of core genetics concepts which can be easily implemented into existing curricula; 3) to develop and pilot-test the materials to help educators in geographically distant locations to access these materials; 4) to conduct a summative evaluation of the effectiveness of the instructional materials; and 5) begin to raise the awareness of dental educators about the need for genetics education via a national IP videoconference symposium. To achieve this goal, national leaders in dentistry, genetics, and instructional technology from the University of Michigan and around the country will design, develop, and evaluate a series of dental case studies and supporting self-study tutorials. Designed to be integrated into existing case based curricula and using established instructional design practices, this instructional system will teach dental professionals core genetics facts, heighten the awareness of the issues surrounding genetics research, and teach decision making strategies for approaching the complex implications of new genetic information. Thus, dentists and dental hygienists will be prepared to more effectively approach new genetic circumstances during patient care. Ease-of adaptability of the instructional materials will facilitate the rapid transfer of new information from the research laboratory to the student or practitioner for application to patients.